Slender Man (Canon)/Withersoul 235
This profile only covers the version of Slenderman from the original mythos, the Creepypasta-verse and the games. Please see the below links for other versions of him: *The Operator *The Administrator *The Father *Slenderman from other ARGs *Slenderman in film *Slenderman from Pastamonsters '' ---- 'Summary' The '''Slender Man', commonly stylized as Slenderman, is an urban legend, creepypasta and a character in various different media such as video games, webseries (known as ARGs), webcomics and movies. He is known by countless different names and personas, but it all started on June 10, 2009, when he was created by Eric Knudsen for a contest on the Something Awful forums. The character blasted off into popularity, and soon enough, he was everywhere. Slender Man is most commonly known as a supernatural, often godlike entity that stalks, torments and eventually kidnaps or kills humans — usually children, teenagers and young adults, but he is known to have countless adult victims as well. Slender Man usually takes off with his victims into the unknown, but he is also known to have impaled victims on tree branches and removed their organs, placed them in a plastic bag and then back into the body. Slenderman usually appears as the main antagonist of most media he appears in, but he is a secondary protagonist in the Pasta Monsters webcomic and is known to have assisted or even saved others before. In certain media, Slenderman explicitly targets individuals who have "sinned" or done wrong in his perspective, and punishes them for their deeds. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-C | 9-A | 7-B to 6-C, likely 5-B | At least 1-C, possibly Higher Name: Goes by countless different names other than Slender Man/Slenderman, such as The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Fear Dubh, Der Ritter, Der Großmann, The Pale One, Schlankwald, The Tall Man in the Dark and various other names Origin: Creepypasta / Slenderverse Gender: Depending on the story/incarnation, either male, or genderless albeit referred to as male Age: At least 11,000 years, possibly as old as humanity or even creation Classification: Godlike Entity Powers and Abilitis: Initially, just Mind Manipulation and Teleportation. Later got Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3) and Body Control in the form of tentacles/tendrils and the ability to attach hands to them. | All powers from the previous key plus Regeneration (Varies from High-Low to Low-Mid. Able to regenerate severed tendrils, and was occasionally shown to be able to heal other wounds as well), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. Will remain for as long as at least one individual has a memory of his existence, or if there is otherwise evidence of it), Disease Manipulation (able to infect others with the Slender Sickness, which induces intense nausea, amnesia and psychological instability), Fire Manipulation (able to conjure normal, green and blue fire), Illusion Creation, Technopathy (often messes with technology and electronics through his presence, and has hacked into technology for other effects as well), Vocal Replication (can mimic the voices of others), Shapeshifting (into trees, a multi-armed skeleton and other people), Invisibility (can render himself invisible to everyone or select individuals), Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Clairvoyance and Sleep Manipulation. | Body Control in the form of tentacles, Teleportation, Technopathy, Sleep Manipulation (Knocked out Lauren through his powers), Necromancy (able to revive the dead as mindless proxies), Telekinesis (doors open by themselves in Chapter 6: The Escape in Slender: The Arrival), Fire Manipulation (lit a forest on fire instantly), Mind Manipulation, Circadian Manipulation (time went from the middle of the day to the dead of night unusually quickly in the beginning of Slender: The Arrival), Weather Manipulation (possibly generated fog in Slender: The Eight Pages that became thicker with each page Kate collected. Also seemingly causes loud winds throughout the game) | All powers from before plus Reality Warping, Space and Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Types 4 and 9), Mathematics Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Omnipresence, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Was able to overpower humans and impale them on tree branches) | Room level (Broke through reinforced steel and burnt a steel chassis) | City level (Lit an entire forest on fire in Slender: The Arrival) to Island level (Extended his tentacles over an entire island), likely Planet level (Likely rotated the Earth to control the day-night cycle in Slender: The Arrival) | At least Complex Multiverse level (Stated to be at least seven-dimensional), possibly Higher (fought Zalgo) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ (dodges and reacts to point-blank gunfire) | Unknown | Likely Immeasurable (By being High 2-A or higher, he is naturally required to have this speed due to being transcendent to a normal space-time), possibly Omnipresent '''(stated to be everywhere until locked into a specific location via sight) '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 (lifted trees and used them as projectiles) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown (took hits from Zalgo) Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: Several hundreds of meters via fire. Several thousands of kilometers with Weather Control. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (stated to know everything about the past, present and future) Weaknesses: Can safely be looked at through mirrors without consequences; can't move while this happens. Lacking in offensive abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slender Stare:' Kills enemies by having them look at him. Also overloads technology with static. *'Tendrils:' Generates tendrils, tentacles, spider legs and/or extra appendages from his shoulders. Can also place hands on them. *'Pyrokinesis:' Bends fire for various different effects. Can also control green and blue fire. *'Telepathy:' Gains info from victims, reads their mind or communicates with them through the mind. *'Paranoia Fuel:' Makes his victims become paranoid or go mentally/emotionally unstable. *'Slender Walking:'Slender Man can appear and disappear on any given location, and is able to move himself and others to wherever he likes, even to other points in time. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1